SICK LOVE
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: He never had understand love, he really did't know it was that strong . He is not ready for this, but he is also not ready to let go .


**Please enjoy my new story, I am sorry if it is really OOC . It's my first time writing Lelouch and Suzaku, I hope you enjoy it :)**

 _When we first met I think I finally understand what love really means ._

 _It was like your heart was trying to break out, and soak all of you into it ._

 _My eyes were burning because I was scared to blink ._

 _My head becomes empty only to be filled of you, all of you ._

 _My arms turned heavy even though they wanted to hold you ._

 _My legs don't work either, my whole body was shutting down ._

 _I only saw you, and you, all of you ._

 _Love was so strong, yet scary at the beginning, a never ending moment ._

 _Don't turn away now, don't go away, I am not done yet ._

 _My tongue becomes numb, my mouth heavy, my ears hear nothing else but your voice ._

 _Why are you crying ?_

 _Why don't you smile at me anymore ?_

 _Why are screaming making everything hurt ?_

 _Don't turn away from my touch ._

 _Don't turn away from at all ._

 _Why do you do this ?_

 _Why do you do this to me ?_

 _I love you ..._

' Suzaku ! The customers are waiting ! ' Screamed a old man behind the bar, as he give drinks to the ones that carried their own drinks .' Sorry Yamanaki-san ! ' Suzaku quickly brough the drinks to the ladies who were waiting . ' Sorry for the wait ladies .'

' That's okay love, if you give a cute smile I might forgive you .'

Suzaku smiled with a blush .' You make my heart skip a beat .'

' You still have it Stacey ! ' An other girl said and the girls laughed, and waved at Suzaku as he went to help others .' You boy should dream less and work hard ! ' Said Yamanaki as he wiped the shot glasses, as he looked at Suzaku with a scary look .

' I am sorry Yamanaki-san it won't happen again .'

' Good don't make regret taking you in .' The man said harsh but Suzaku knows he meant well, since it's a hard time to come by .

' Suzaku ! ' Suzaku heard his name from a very beautiful voice, he smiled as he saw the person .

' Lelouch .' Yamanaki looked at the two and sighed, it was so obvious that the brunette has a crush on the other young man .

' Good evening Yamanaki-san .' Lelouch smiled as he bowed to the older man . ' You too .' Yamanaki walked away Lelouch looked confused as Suzaku looked annoyed .' Sorry he has a bad day .'

' Well everyone has one of those days, turn your frown upside down Suzaku .' Lelouch smiled as he went to sit .' What to drink .'

' Black thee please .'

' So polite .'

' Some of us have it .'

' Are you telling me I am not polite ? '

Lelouch smirked as Suzaku looked annoyed once again .' I am just kidding, it's funny to tease you . You rile up for the little things .'

' I know that's me .' Suzaku made the black thee for Lelouch, as he waited patiently .' How is Nunnally ? '

' Good good she is sleeping over by Shirley and Kallen .'

' What nice ...'

' You still don't like Kallen ? '

' Nope .'

' Really you do know she did not know right, about your ... '

' Don't matter even if it did not happen to my mother, other kids their parents were there too and she just had to open her mouth . She should not only apologize to me but to others as well .'

' True .' Suzaku placed the thee on the table, and Lelouch drink calmly .' Are you still coming tomorrow ? '

' To dinner yes of course, I will not miss your famous soup .'

Lelouch smiled .' I think they are calling you over there .'

' I will be right back .' Suzaku walked quickly to the old man, as they both ordered some whisky . Suzaku went to take the bottle, but it was empty .' That old man ...' Suaku went to the back, to grab the whiskey he hoped Lelouch would wait .

As he pour twho glasses and brought by the old man, he noticed Lelouch was gone before he was next to the table .

' Damnit ...' He noticed the note .

 _' Sorry got a call, see you tomorrow ;) '_

Suzaku blushed as put the note away, and cleaned the table slowly .' Suzaku hurry up the customers are leaving ! ' Yamanaki shouted as he tried to keep the people to stay .' I'm comming ! '

' Perverted boy ! ' Shouted one of the girls .

' Stacey ! '

' Sorry ...' Stacey said with a small blush, as Suzaku went to help with a red face as some laughed .

 _I can't wait to be with you .._


End file.
